


let's get physical

by VisionaryPowerhouse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, Ever - Freeform, M/M, Multi, buncha horny talk, but anyway yeah, cut version is on my FFNET, listen this was my first ever ship love, my first-first was drew/may, unfiltered filth, well among them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryPowerhouse/pseuds/VisionaryPowerhouse
Summary: {PalletShipper} {AU} Gary's romantic & by extension bedroom life is now a dull & barren wasteland. As a last resort, he consults dating apps such as Grindr. Little does he realize that may be the smartest decision he's ever made in his life, career decisions aside! Cut ver. on FFNET.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, mentions of others - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Press Start

**Author's Note:**

> Gary's coning back to the anime - what better way to celebrate than with my favorite ship with him? <3 Hope people enjoy this! Comments/encouragement to continue would be lovely.

I can't believe it's come down to this. My love and bedroom life has turned up so dry that I have to resort to _various dating apps_ available in the cyber-world.

Now despite being in a scientific field I am poorly-equipped to handle most technology. It seems like I'm a walking oxymoron in that regard, because sciences largely require at least an _advanced_ understanding of most technologies such as computers or smartphones. I just am not the sort of person who explores that much into the 'dark webs' which is anything involving social media, at least for me, like Instagram and the like. Odd since I am the sort who thrives on instant gratification and attention and fame-points from many admirers . . . I also enjoy materialism, like money and (most obviously and _distinctively_ ) sex, alcohol and partying and all that - something that's not a very popular thing to say or to admit anymore. That and preaching that on some levels _looks DO fucking matter_ when searching for a relationship, if someone is not even remotely attracted physically to their love interest, what's the point? Sure there are some people who just genuinely don't experience sexual attraction or even care for sex and that is all fine and good. I'm just not among them. Otherwise everyone looks normal, by objective standards, I've never actually _seen_ a genuinely unattractive person in my life. Even if most of their body is weighed in copious amounts of unsightly cellulite the worst I will tell them is that they need to lose weight for the betterment of their health and a hopeful increase in their lifespan. Not without the preface that I'm not a licensed healthcare professional of course.

Maybe the absolute worst I won't be able to see the appeal in a person that other people may find attractive, but nothing beyond that - basically my point is: beauty standards between people are _entirely. subjective. and. are. not. actually. REAL._

Even taking those things out of the equation, though, it also seems people are just taking the easy way out with this stuff - the reality is there is no such thing as a perfect soulmate, or a perfect relationship. There's _realistic, grounding_ relationships which are nowadays generally frowned on since perceived perfection is now our standard. And that is a shame, because people do not know what is genuine and what is manufactured and edited relentlessly for likes and shares anymore. It's disappoint that people no longer seem to have the ability to differentiate what's real and what isn't. It's like the inter-webs are just webs of lies, upon lies, upon lies. Not only does misinformation spread horrifically easily but so does certain expectations of what people's lifestyles should truly be to be considered fulfilling and enchanting.

So what has led me to resort to Grindr? - I'm desperate. That's it. There's nothing more to say! I'm _desperate_. I want to find _someone_ , _anyone_ who may garner my interest on even a marginal scale! I want to _live_ a little. Maybe settle down eventually! Sounds crazy from a renowned Bachelor in the realm of STEM - maybe I have a bit of a playboy reputation on me - but does it actually _matter_ to other people what decisions _I_ make with my life? No. Objectively it shouldn't. But people seem to have a fair idea of how other people should lead their lives without any idea of how they should lead their own.

Now I'm mindlessly swiping left and right through profiles. No guy has _truly_ caught my interest. Since my coming out as pan-disaster with a leaning preference for men people have made it a point to piss me off with remarks of how I'm just using it as an excuse to sleep with _anyone_ , which, honestly, speaking in absolute confidence here, isn't the case. People don't just _become_ a certain way - maybe I'm just in love with the idea of people. In genuine, real people. It's hard to find people like that these days. Speaking from someone who's messed around in the bedroom a lot and never went home with the same person twice . . . believe me. I know. My expectations in relationships are developing into something else now. I genuinely _want_ to be tied down - I want to be whipped into loyalty, to be a total simp for someone, to be whipped into undying passion for just _one_ person. I want to be entirely devoted to just one, important person, like my parents were before their tragic death. Like the relationship my older half-sister currently has with her fiance. If they can have their happiness then god-friggin'-dammit I _will_ find mine.

Something catches my eye in a split second. Shaggy black haired guy with a goofily cute, handsome smile, a bit of stubble, a defined, squared jaw, and beautiful tanned skin drenched in sweat, practically looking like polished caramel topping, and I seriously want a taste of that. Not just for a night but for a lifetime. He's wearing a sports cap and adorned in fratty clothing - likely a recent college graduate or is still in college, I can't tell - seems to be a bit of a fandom geek with that Pikachu plushie tucked somewhere in his restroom where he's taken a classic ab flashing selfie in. A self-proclaimed Bi-Disaster and also hoping to settle. Seems like his chosen picture isn't edited whatsoever. That's the real deal - I see no sign of lighting adjustments, or warped images . . . (It really doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out if an image is edited to Hell and back.)

I don't know why but the way his golden-brown eyes are shining in that photo has me swiping right immediately and messaging him.

I take a breath - as I'm taking a leap of faith.

" _hey . . . you look good dude. spill the deets on your workout routine!_ "

**Loading . . . _Sent!_**

And now it's a waiting game. Ah, the least favorite thing to do for a person who's essentially impatience _personified_.

 ** _Ashton is typing_** . . .

_Fuck that was quick!_

_"partly weight training and LARGELY carnal - if you're curious about the latter text/call me: xxx-xxx-xxxx_ "

_This guy's bolder than me - and this has escalated quickly!_

With that in mind - why not escalate it even _further_? I opt to call him over text him, and I'm still amazed at how quickly he answers.

"Are you Garrett?" comes a surprisingly gruff voice - I don't know why I think 'surprisingly' but I guess for some reason I expected still youthful and still a bit whiny.

"Yep. Just Gary."

"Okay. In that case it's just 'Ash'. So, are you really interested in my workout routine, or are you calling me for - " He clears his throat - "Other . . . grunt work?"

"I think you have a perfectly adept brain to figure that one out on your own."

"Fair. Yeah. So, I can text you my address, or we can start it slow and meet up at a bar?"

"Either sounds fine," I laugh. Wow, he's more of a gentleman than I would have expected from the impression I got from his profile picture alone. "So are you also getting off on all of this hot talk?"

He snorts over the line. "Come on, I'm trying! I actually haven't been actively dating since my college years. It kind of sucks."

"I mean, I'm in the same boat. Anyway, address, and we can talk over greasy burgers or other sinful indulgences that _don't_ involve the bedroom just yet?"

"Sounds good to me! Will send it right over! Nice to finally talk to someone new!"

I can't help my grin: "Agreed. Later?"

"Yeah." _Click_.

Either this is easier than it should be or things _may_ actually work out better than I'd ever have thought. Only time will tell, I suppose.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting old hyperfixations that once made your heart soar to the Heavens is good for your health, take it from me, a stranger, who still has mixed feelings about returning to fandom with a lot of good & bad memories. /brick'd
> 
> The smut-fest begins in this chapter & here is its untamed version.

Ash and I end up meeting at some swanky, vintage bar, reminding me of something I'd find back in my college days for a quick beer, meeting up halfway practically. The location is not too far off from my location and it's the same deal for him. It may just be our meeting spot for whenever we have an itch we can't scratch ourselves.

He's even more stunning in person. He's an overgrown man (size-wise) but still seems to have retained that boyish charm from his youth - definitely a popular one among _anyone ever_. He seems to know the staff here rather well and treats them like _they're_ the MVPs, a trait admirable in anyone. It's good to know that he's personable, but he seems just as interested as I was in being tied down to that one special person.

Not without testing the waters in some _other_ forms of intimacy, of course, which is fair. Many people who look for a committed relationship expect that to come equipped with an amazing sex life. I'm among that crowd, as I've stated before. I just hope to be someone who meets those expectations for us _both_.

"So - " Ash shifts a bit on his bar stool. We're sitting directly next to each other (obviously), the sounds of the bartender mixing drinks and people mixing and mingling and engaged in their own worlds is comforting to people who have been otherwise lonely for a good while. It seems odd for someone like Ash, who seems to be no different to me - extroverted, social butterfly, likely has tons of friends who love him and pour as much back to him as he does. Even after that there looks like he's missing something in him. Like he's lost a zest for life. " - You're a scientist, right? What's your field?"

I shrug. "Chemist. Nothing fantastic, honestly - it does rank in the bucks for an extra 'umph' of that sweet, sweet taste of financial stability, though."

Ash holds back a grin from my _meticulously articulated and painfully enunciated_ word choice. He knows I clearly want some hot talk sprinkled into this: "But nothing beyond it, I guess," he says, taking a generous swig of his bubbling mug of beer. "I'm a recent college grad, from Saffron U - technically an employee at Silph Co., but that gig isn't for me. So I got laid off and I'm still job-hunting . . . thinking about going back to college - maybe in Marketing or like . . . Software? I dunno."

That piques my interest: "Do you have the funds for that?"

"Eh, I'm unemployed so no, but financial aid doesn't hurt, even if that means being neck-deep in student loans again."

"I can maybe help," I offer quickly. No one should endure paying more debt than they should have to in their short, short lifetime - this is coming from someone raised in a financially well-off family. "You can work at the university I went to and now work at. My granddad is the Dean of the STEM department, so . . . he can definitely put a word out for you."

"Well, I really appreciate that," he releases that grin and I feel my insides melt. _Sheesh, relax Oak, you'll get your fix soon enough!_ "So chemist, huh? Get a hard on for science-y shit? We have that in common, I guess - except I'm more inclined to the technological side if I'm considering software."

"Kind of runs in the family," I grin, "It's best known for its STEM department, though their other departments are just as phenomenal."

"Cool!" Ash says. He's fidgeting a bit - like he's nervous. Well, he has mentioned he hasn't done this sort of thing in a while, and I've mentioned I'm in the same boat. I actually don't know how I haven't made a complete buffon of myself just yet. "So I guess that means I might settle on software engineering since that rakes in the good . . ." He leans in, grinning stupidly. " _Bucks_."

I cough anxiously into my elbow as I try to cover up a strong blush creeping onto my face. " _Fuck_ , dude. I know we're horny, but I didn't think that horny - !"

"It's in part the beer and in part my deep interest in," he whispers more quietly, "Getting _deep_ into you."

I almost _squeak_ in response: "Come on Ash." I'm bouncing my legs now. Trying to conceal a very quickly hardening thing _there_.

"Hey," he shrugs, eyes twinkling like little stars as he made a discreet hump gesture with his pelvis as he spoke for emphasis. " _You_ wanted that extra ' _umph_ ,' not I."

_Fuck._

My mouth's dry.

"I really want to blow you," he decides. "Like right now."

I'm getting my fix sooner than I thought I would.

"I . . . o-okay." I'm still flushing like I'm _already_ an absolute simp for this man! "Where? Your place or mine?"

"I know it's not exactly classy, but I can't wait," he growls, "Restroom? There's a private restroom upstairs."

I'm nodding furiously and we abandon our beers and posts on our bar stools and make our way to the restroom - the drinks are already on Ash's tab so we won't care much for returning to them, unfinished or not (that leaves someone an open opportunity to spike them). God, I feel like I'm going to explode already just by the mere notion of him wanting to suck me off!

* * *

I'm hoisted immediately onto the counter and my jeans followed by my boxers are yanked off! Ash doesn't waste his time, doesn't believe in teasing and keeping me laying in wait until the main event occurs, it looks like - when he wants to do something he makes sure it's delivered and he fulfills his promises so when that skilled mouth engulfs my entire dick in one smooth motion I'm _blown_ away! He has his large calloused hand squeezing over my mouth to prevent me from making any louder noises than I already am making, muffled into his skin.

I'm not sure how long we're there, but before I know it, things are escalating faster than my otherwise sharp, keenly adept, intelligent brain could process - it's like he's already put under a spell, the way he's pumping me, and there's not a single doubt I had that he may be defined as _everyone's best lay_ , but I'm not interested in hearing about his past sexual prowess if we're both looking into settling on just _one_ person.

His other arm has a strong hold on me to keep me from bucking up into his mouth. That weight training he has himself endure daily is _really effective_ because my skinny flabby ass can't wriggle or do anything while he's working me to absolute _death_ -

" _Fuuuuck_ ," I snarl, voice still muffled through Ash's hand. Cliches aside I stare down and watch him work my stiff cock until it's drained of all it has to offer him! I love watching him flick his tongue across my leaking, aching tip, his other arm working my shaft, I can even see how much it's suffering, begging to release whatever's building up inside, and Ash doesn't seem someone to leave me out to finish myself off. Though orgasm denial is also deliciously fun to experiment with, if Ash ever decides he wants to take things a step further . . .

He's licking between my testicles now, and I just. _Can't_. It's both so hot but unbearable to watch. I want to last a bit longer so he can have more fun with me. _Fuck he's amazing at this!_ I'm watching his tongue twist and twirl so expertly against my cock before deepthroating me to Hell and back like I'm the tastiest topping off an ice cream sundae he's ever had! _Fuck. FUUUUCK._ I hope he's mine for the rest of our lives if this is how a simple blowjob from him is going to feel like. I just hope I have enough to offer him in return!

And Ash only responds to my reactions with more action. It's not long until I reach my climax; Ash just unapologetically swallows it all, leaving no trace of it on either my dick or on his face. _By stars is he THOROUGH_.

He snaps his head up at me and his eyes are dark and his expression almost feral, like he's overtaken by pure lust for just me, and I can't help but find it so fucking hot.

"Was that good?" he says after taking time to come down from that sexual rampage - that utter need to pleasure me until he was satisfied with his work. His gaze flickers back down to my dick, smirking lightly as he sees it fairly limp now and twitchy from an especially powerful orgasm - the most powerful I've had in ages. "Dang. I'd say pretty good."

"How modest," I mutter, quaking from that especially powerful orgasm. _Not that you're any better Oak._

"Heh. Well, don't think we're finished here."

I almost have a combined pleading, hopeful, and concerned look on my face. "H- _huh_?"

Ash is looking at me like he expected better of me: "What? You think I'm gonna let you off with just a blowjob?"

"I mean - _no_ \- God I honestly hope 'no' - but - "

"But nothing!" He hooks my legs over his shoulders as he kneels back down, eyeing my hole hungrily, already inching down just to steal a little taste and I swallow back a little whimper at how eager he is to try me on for size. "We got a rimjob next, then it's a good fingerfuck, lubed up of course . . ."

Just hearing him talk about what he wants to do to me is making me go . . . _nuts_!

" _Fuck_ , I mean, yes, _please please PLEASE_ , do all of these things," my pitch is higher than someone screaming from stepping on a lego! "Just in a bedroom, safe and cleanliness and stuff, where I can freely be submissive to you?"

Ash doesn't hesitate to process that statement: "Sounds A-OK in my book. More than OK. So my place." It's said as a statement rather than a proposal, which, honestly? I'm not blaming him right then.

And we do not hesitate to get there, fumbling to get ourselves back in order before exiting the restroom together - luckily no one around on the top floor to eye us suspiciously (it isn't exactly a populated bar).

The drive there is quick. I follow Ash through a route that he declares as the quickest and safest - as this isn't the best part of town to live in - poverty lines, below-poverty lines, lots of crime. There's no real divide between the financially well-off and the ones who aren't as lucky in this hodgepodge-y area. Good to know that he's bold enough to admit he cares for my safety as well as his.

But what astonishes me is how posh his little home is - it's in an area a bit more modest in size and overall build than my own but this guy clearly understands _style_ in his own little home. We're out of our cars and on the front lawn, he's glancing at me and notices my gawking and grins.

"I read a bunch of home-decor magazines growing up, lots of the stuff here is either really cheap, or I got a fantastic discount, or I just DIYied everything," he explains, "Anyway, this is my humble home."

"You even DIYied those amazingly manicured shrubs lining that wall there?" I point with a trembling finger, still gawking.

Ash's is just poorly attempting to cover up a bashful grin and blush while fiddling with his sports cap. "Um, yeah, my mom's great at that stuff so she taught me how to."

"Impressive." He sounds like he really loves and respects his mom. Bonus points - it's like he's continually just dropping hints that he's marriage material. A man who respects his women (which is something my former-misogynistic and sexist ass had to learn) is more than a solid selling point for me.

He invites me inside, and again I'm overwhelmed by his incredible sense of style. He's a fandom nut as aforementioned, so there's tabletops and shelves lined with neon LED lamps of various anime or cartoon characters, he's also into pop culture so he has autographed posters of various sports teams, leading actors or actresses, other celebrities like artists or bands, the list goes on.

 _Wow._ We're going to have a lot to discuss!

"So are you hungry or something? If we're going to have another horny session - "

I stop him there: " - I'm not necessarily hungry for food."

Ash snaps his head up at me, eyes flickering into something dark, almost sinister, grinning wolfishly at me, his already horny-fueled expression melding into something almost _manic_ and that look alone is enough to have me cream my pants right then!

"Well I'm not holding us back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Did you know that if you comment on an author or creative producer's work, it encourages them to produce more products? Who would've thought! Anyway thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ash was a rabid fucking animal!

Rabid, feral, insatiable - anything under the sun regarding the very image I hoped to get across about him! By the time we were done, like DONE-done, I was left a disheveled, disgusting mess caged under his body where I got the absolute best view of his delicious abs, drenched in sweat. I was too wiped out from the numerous sessions to think about goading him on to do more, and in spite of how long we had been at it - what time was it anyway? - he still looked like he could go for several more rounds! That was insanity beyond my own comprehension.

"So," Ash breathed as he pulled himself out of me, cock still hard? How? _HOW?_ Mine was all limp and drained from all the times he sucked me off! "Still hungry? For. Um. Food?"

"Starved," I admitted, realizing that lots of endless fucking left my stomach rumbling. Numerous mind-blowing orgasms did that to a man. "We can order take out?"

"It's okay, I got food ready, just need to um, prepare it." I assumed by 'prepare' he meant heating the food back up. Ash wiped off a bit of semen smeared on his upper-lip with his tongue. Fuck. This guy really had no shame, didn't he? "Stay here? I'll, um, prepare a bath too and stuff, if you're sore, because that was - "

"A lot."

" _Wow_."

We spoke in unison and we both flushed as we spoke it out.

I looked away shyly, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah. It was ' _wow_ ' too."

Ash grinned as he went off into the restroom to pick himself back up a bit. I still stayed in his bed trying to recollect myself after all of . . . _THAT_. It still felt a little surreal that the dating life could be that easy if I just took the time to look - which I was grateful I did because I found a guy who was a complete cinnamon roll with impeccable bedroom skills.

A shame I didn't have anybody I could call about this. Not exactly popular among my own colleagues, for a number of reasons I was sure elaboration wasn't required.

After we had a comfortably silent dinner together, I inquired about his various collections: "I see you're a man of numerous tastes."

"Yeah," Ash laughed, setting his fork down. "When you got a lot of folks, you tend to adopt their interests in a way - like you're a mosaic of the people who meant the most to you. I got into that football team because one of my best friends loves them! I love anime because one of my best friend's younger brother is crazy about it and got me into some good stuff like FMA and Naruto and all of that stuff! I still cook certain dishes the way my friend Brock makes it because honestly no one can do it better than him. Just like some dishes my mom can't do better. Actually I can argue no one can do anything better than either of them!"

"So then who taught you the gardening stuff?"

"Like I said, mostly my mom," he grinned, "But some other friends of mine helped me too. Especially my ex-fiance. She was incredible at that stuff."

" _Ex_ -fiance?" I inquired, curious but not at all jealous or whatever. I would be a hypocrite that way. "What happened?"

"Eh, differences of opinion, differences of lifestyles . . ."

"You don't need to elaborate further. I get you there. Not everybody's that open to this kind of stuff, huh?"

"No! No, not like that," Ash waved his hands frantically over his face. "She's open and super supportive! That wasn't the problem! We just uh . . . couldn't agree on certain living conditions or expectations and whatnot, and honestly, we weren't doing good for a while. I still wish her and it is the same with her to me. We still keep in contact and everything, and it's I hope to God not too awkward for her."

"Oh, well, good for you for having supportive people in your life," I murmured, before abruptly changing the subject: "So what about pop culture?"

"Oh man, so I got two friends who're married and all now, both super into artsy shit. One of them is all prissy about it and the other is super cute about it. Sometimes her stuff is a little gaudy, but that makes her oddly more adorable. Her husband, the ones who's about the finer arts and the more elaborate or sophisticated stuff, can't even be his typical pretentious self because of how adorable she is about it."

"Kind of funny how you described the guy as the prissier one."

"Well, he dresses all fancy, comes from a rich family, does some weird Tuxedo Mask rose thing with his wife. I mean she adores it, but dude, that's so boring!"

I laughed. "You sound like you got a lively bunch. I was always kind of removed from people. Not in a bad way, I guess I just struggle trying to fit in and all that stuff. People like me generally, and I've been in relationships and had a few flings and all that, but my life's nowhere near as exciting and honestly as fulfilling as yours."

"So is that what you're hoping to find out of this?" Ash was asking the questions now. "Fulfillment? Feeling like you haven't actually lived your life, huh?"

"You can say that again," Gary sighed, "Most of the time I feel like I'm just waiting for my time to pass. Yeah, I accomplished fantastic stuff, but I feel like I haven't appreciated life enough."

"Well, I'm excited to help you along there. Maybe we will settle down together eventually."

I grinned at the idea, hiding the swelling in my heart, from joy, from a bit of both fear and excitement, myself. "Yeah . . . me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but this seemed like a good place to stop here.


End file.
